


Bakura

by RoryChaze



Series: Stories from the 305th or Beskaryc bal Copyc [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Gen, Language, Mild Gore, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 305th find themselves on Bakura doing reconnaissance on Dooku's Palace and the surrounding cities for the Republic. They are met with resistance from the denizens, and their new droid army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**305th Battalion Camp, Bakura, 313 Days after Geonosis**

_“General.”_

“Hang on, Trick, this is Push.” Ali brought her wrist comlink up to her mouth as her Captain moved closer to hear Push’s report.

“Push, come in.”

  _“General, there is a small troop of clankers coming our way from southwest position. I think they mean to hit our supply tents.”_

“How big is small?” Ali asked, looking up to Trick who was pulling out his DC-17 hand blasters. The three rookies he had been training pulled out their blasters as well.

_“A squad of droids, three su… no, four supers, and a spider.”_

“Thank you, Push. Come on back to camp,” Ali ordered her ARC.

_“Yes sir, General.”_

Trick looked back at the three rookies, “Well Shinies, looks like you’re going to get your first taste of battle.”

The rookies looked at each other and grinned.

“Actually, Trick,” Ali said, pushing her wings out and stretching her arms, “I need some exercise.”

Trick looked at Ali with an eyebrow raised, “By yourself?”

Ali smirked back at her Captain and turned toward the supply tent.

Trick sighed and turned back to the rookies.

“I never said I didn’t need covering,” Ali shouted back at them.

Trick rolled his eyes at Ali’s words and addressed the rookies. “Runner, I need you to catch up with Push and tell him we’ve got the surprise attack covered. Ziggy, Sights, you’re coming with me.”

“Sir, yes sir.” The three clones snapped into attention and Runner left to find Push.

“Now, I want you two behind me at all times,” Trick spoke to the other two while following Ali’s path, “General Kora says she can handle it, and I have no doubt she can. We’re here for her cover. Let’s let her have some fun slashing up some tinnies.”

“But sir,” Ziggy started, “that’s fourteen droids. Are you sure the General can handle herself?”

“Never seen a Jedi in action, have you?” Trick looked back at Ziggy.

He shook his head, “No, sir.”

“Bet you had reservations when you heard you were being sent to Stealth Company under a female General, right?” Trick pushed.

Ziggy looked down, “Um, ye… yes, sir.”

“Ha,” Trick let out a little chuckle, “I felt the same way when I was assigned to General Kora.”

“Really, sir?”

Trick nodded. “What about you, Sights? Think our General can’t handle herself?”

“Actually, I studied a lot of Jedi Generals’ battle strategies while in training with my Cadet group,” Sights shrugged, “And the fact I was sent into sniper training seemed to put me in a position where a Recon company would call me up. And there are only so many good Recon companies, but I was hoping to get into one of the five: High General Piell’s, High General Rissep’s, General Secura’s, General Skywalker’s, or General Kora’s. So, no sir, no doubts at all.”

Trick raised his eyebrows at the rookie, “I like your attitude, soldier.”

Ziggy looked at Sights and scowled; Sights just shrugged it off.

The three Clones came upon the opening that was in their southeast portion of camp and saw Ali already addressing the Clone Sergeant and lookout of the position.

“Sergeant Sei, I need you to call in your scouts and make sure none were overtaken.”

Sei saluted Ali, “Yes General. Is there any position you want us in?”

Ali grinned, “Yes, safe. I can handle these droids just fine, and I’ve got Captain Trick and two of our new rookies covering me.”

“Yes sir, I’ll call them in.” Sei turned and marched off speaking into his commlink.

Ali stretched some more and turned to Trick, “I want you behind the supply crates right there. Should give you plenty of cover, even if one of you gets a little cocky.” She eyed the two rookies on either side of Trick.

“You realize that this is the surprise attack and the others are probably dealing…” Trick trailed off as all of them heard blaster fire in the distance. “ _Are_ dealing with a squad of tinnies.”

“Which is why I called Push down. He can handle it,” she turned to him, “Almost as well as you can.”

“Hm,” Trick grunted.

Ali smiled, “Now take cover, my Captain, because here they come.”

Ali drew her lightsabers and blaster fire started almost immediately. Sights and Ziggy took cover and began shooting back before Trick shoved his hands against their chests. “She’s got this. Just watch.”

Ali spun her lightsaber in her hand deflecting a blaster bolt and hitting a droid. She then rushed them, jumping and spinning with her wings. She cut off the head of another droid, and before it could fall, she was on top of it, putting a lightsaber away, and grabbing its blaster.

She jumped and summersaulted, landing on a super battle droid, and stabbed it through the head. She tucked and rolled as the droid fell and slashed at two more droids, cutting them down. She raised the blaster and fired a few times into three more droids. A super came up behind her firing and she ducked, took a step back, and pushed the lightsaber up into its body. As she pulled out the saber, she cut down the last battle droid with a backwards hold.

Flipping the lightsaber around again, she rushed the last two supers and the spider. She leapt into the air and screamed out a growl, firing the blaster with precision into the supers and landing on top of the spider. She drove her lightsaber through the top of it and pulled it back out as it fell.

Ali took a little leap off the dead droid, looked at the blaster in her hand, and tossed it away with a ‘tsk’. She flexed her wings once more and walked toward the supply crates.

Trick stood up, followed by Ziggy and Sights. “That was new,” Trick said taking off his helmet, “Never seen you use a blaster in a fight, General.”

“Eh,” Ali shrugged, “I can’t rely on two lightsabers all of the time. And what if I end up with no lightsabers? Blasters are… interesting weapons.”

“Holy shit!” Sights exclaimed walking up to her, “The holopads on Tipoca said you were good, but that was… that was kriffing amazing!” He caught a sharp look from Trick, “Oh, uh, General… sir.”  

Trick turned to scold the rookie on his outburst, but Ali started laughing.

“Nobody’s called me kriffing amazing before,” Ali looked at Sights, “I appreciate the compliment. And, oh let it go, Trick!” She elbowed Trick’s side.  “The rookie was just speaking his mind. Also, speaking of compliments, your name is Sights, correct?”

“Yes, General.”

“You were trained as a Clone Sniper?”

“Correct, General.”

“You realize the droid I deflected blaster fire into was dead before I did so, right?”

Trick turned to look at the rookie as Sights looked down, “I’m sorry, General. It was instinct.”

Ali put her hand on Sights’ shoulder, “Instinct that will save your life, my dear Sights. Your name comes from your ability?”

“Yes, sir.” Sights looked at Ali.

“Prove it,” she said, turning around and lifting three battle droid heads with the Force, “One shot each.”

Sights fired as soon as she finished her command. The droid’s head fell with a shot through its core processor, and the two other heads followed in less than a second.

Ali turned back to look at Sights, “Impressive. Perhaps you will become my new camp lookout so I can have ARC Trooper Push near me.”

She turned to the other rookie, “Now don’t think I don’t want to know your talents…”

“Ziggy, General.”

“Ziggy,” Ali smiled at him, “What do you have to offer my Company?”

“Well,” Ziggy shifted, “I was only trained as a Clone Trooper while I was a cadet, but I always was the one to cover my brother’s backs while we were training.”

“Oh!” Ali seemed surprised, “A defensive Trooper. I don’t get many of you come through my ranks. I’ll put you with Sergeant Sei’s scouts; they need somebody who thinks to look back.”

Ziggy grinned for the first time, “Thank you, General.”

“Now come on, back to camp,” Ali started walking, “I’m sure Push wants to report.”

As they walked back into the main camp, Ali stated to Sights and Ziggy, “Oh, and since you are now part of Stealth Company, feel free to paint your armor.”

Trick patted both of their backs, “Welcome to the club, Troopers.”

The two rookies smiled at each other.

Ali saw Sei and called him over, “Sei? Anything to report?”

Sei saluted and said, “One of my Troops was killed while scouting, the boys brought his body back, but this puts me down to eight men. Do you think—”

Ali sighed, “Have you buried his body?” Sights and Ziggy frowned with confusion.

“My squad is on it right now.”

“Name?”

“CT-2—”

“Sei.”

He sighed, “Bart.”

Ali nodded solemnly. “Here’s your new squad member,” she motioned to Ziggy, “he’s good at defense, so introduce him to his brothers on the squad. He’ll be in the Mess.” She turned to Trick, “Find Push and tell him I’ll be right there.”

“Yes, General Kora,” Trick nodded back as Ali walked off with Sei following her.

“Um, Captain?” Sights reacted, “Where is General Kora going?”

Trick motioned for Sights and Ziggy to follow as he walked, “She’s going to oversee the burial of Trooper Bart.”

“What?” Ziggy asked in a surprised tone.

“You come to notice that General Kora is not typical for a military General,” Trick explained, “She—for lack of a better word—cares about us Clones. When a Clone is injured during battle, she makes sure he’s moved and treated. When a Clone dies during battle, she makes sure he’s given a proper burial; and if a burial cannot take place, then a memorial will be set for him. She feels personally responsible if something happens to one of us, even if she did not know the Clone that well, or if she was not the one to give the order, she still feels responsible for the consequences.”

“Wow,” Sights let out a little breathy, “She really cares about our well-being.”

“Immensely,” Trick nodded.

“But why?” Ziggy questioned, “To most people, we’re just expendable Clones that are easily replaced.”

Trick turned to Ziggy, “I know many of us are taught that, but I don’t think General Kora sees it that way. When I was first under her command on Geonosis, she didn’t know much about battle strategies and would seek my advice for many tactics. Not many Generals would ask a Captain how to handle a situation. However, when I saw her in action during one battle, I noticed that she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew where the droids would be hit hardest; she knew how to down them with little to no casualties—”

“So she was a fast learner,” Sights interjected.

Trick grinned, “Not exactly. Technically, she was tricking me.”

The rookies’ mouths gapped open.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Trick nodded, “She was tricking Captain Trick. When I confronted her about it, I remember her just smiling at me and saying, ‘You’re a good soldier, Trick. I can see us working together throughout the war.’ And from that moment on, I realized she didn’t want to see me as a soldier, she wanted to see me as a friend. She wanted to know if I was okay with speaking my mind, with giving her advice, with showing her how we were taught to operate, even though she knew these things all along.”

“She was testing you,” Sights grinned.

“You’ve got that right. And I’ve trusted her ever since,” Trick turned back around, “because she treats us like men, like equals.”

“Wow,” Sights let out.

“My respects to General Kora,” Ziggy said professionally.

Trick stopped as he saw Push jogging towards him. “Trick, where’s General Kora?”

“I’m assuming you do have something to report, then?” Trick shifted and crossed his arms.

Push propped his blaster cannon on his shoulders, “I’m assuming you took care of the clankers then?” he retorted.

Trick grinned, “The General took care of them. Said she needed the exercise.”

“Time?” Push raised an eyebrow.

“Minute thirty-four,” Trick replied, “Would have been shorter, but she experimented with a blaster.”

“A blaster?!” Push lowered his Z-6, “Damn! Wish I could’ve seen that!”

“It was amazing!” Sights butted in.

Push looked over to Sights, “I don’t doubt that you’ll see more amazing things from our General.” He looked back to Trick, “So who’re the shinies?”

“Well, General Kora doesn’t think they’re shinies anymore, but they still have a long way to go.” Trick turned to introduce them, “This is Ziggy; he’ll be with Sei. And this is Sights; he’s taking your position.” Trick grinned.

“As lookout?” Push said skeptically, “Whose orders?”

“The General’s.”

Push’s face fell, “A rookie lookout?”

Trick shrugged, “He’s a sniper.”

Push looked at Sights menacingly, “Prove it.”

Sights saluted, “I could shoot the helmet off your head, sir.”

Trick burst out laughing as Push shoved the rookie, “Don’t you talk to me like that, Trooper, or I’ll Court Marshall you straight back to Tipoca.”

Sights stayed at attention, “Perhaps then, your cod—”

Ziggy’s eyes got wide while Trick laughed even harder. Push was right in Sights’ face about to shout an obscenity when he went down with a grunt.

Sights looked up to see on-coming Humans, P’w’ecks, and droids, blasters ablaze. His rifle was already to his shoulder as he fired on the enemy. Three dropped, but more replaced them.

Trick was picking up Push and shouting at the two rookies, “Go! GO!”

Ziggy turned and retreated, firing over his shoulder; but Sights was standing guard over his Captain and ARC. The enemy was nearing and he felt Trick shove him in the stomach shouting, “GET KORA!” He looked down, and then back up, returning to firing and giving cover.

“THAT’S AN ORDER!”

Sights lowered his rifle slightly and began to back up. He found Ziggy half way to the mess tent shouting, “ATTACK! ATTACK!” as more of their brothers came out firing.

Suddenly, a blue and green whir flew out of nowhere, and he realized that General Kora had come. He continued to shoot down what enemy he could as he listened for her orders and covered his Captain.

Ali went on the defensive as the onslaught from the enemy came quick. There was no opportunity for an offensive strike, so she shouted her first order, “RETREAT! RETREAT TO THE BARRACKS!”

Sights looked to see if Trick heard the order. The Captain was covering Push with his body, handblaster in the air firing away, but wasn’t making any move to follow the order. Sights went to move towards them both, but was shoved over by a P’w’eck and knocked out.

Ali had a Clone over her shoulder and was retreating to the barracks, “FALL BACK!” Her green lightsaber was a blur as it knocked back blaster bolts. She was in no position for a surprise attack and cursed herself for it. She set the unconscious Clone down and called over a medic. Standing back up she shouted, “TRICK!” There was no answer and he didn’t show up to her side. “PUSH!” Same thing.

“No…” She rushed back to the camp commons to see the mess tent in flames and two of the Company’s AT-RTs destroyed. The enemy was already being pushed back and seemed to be retreating. “Keep firing!” she ordered her Company. She stood behind a line of Troopers and scanned the ground; there was a mix of her men and the enemy everywhere, and she didn’t have a chance of finding her Captain and ARC until the fighting was over.

Finally, the fighting had subsided and Ali gave her last order, “Heads on a swivel, boys. We don’t need any more in this camp. I need two Troopers with me to check for survivors.” Two of the Troopers in front of her stood up and saluted.

“At ease, gentlemen,” she conducted the Troopers, “Price, I’ll need you on the north end of the commons. Mal, you take the middle. I’ll sweep the west. Check for any signs of life, be it comrade or enemy. We can take hostages. And I want a body count.”

“Yes General.” Both started their search.

Ali jumped over and began to move along the fallen. She came across a Trooper and bent down to check, taking off his helmet. She sighed, “Oh, Kad…” There were no signs of life as she closed his eyes. She stood up saying, “One.” She kept on, coming across numerous dead battle droids and thinking that her men did a courageous job.

She was just coming upon another Clone she could tell was dead when Mal shouted, “General!”

Ali turned to see him restraining a Trooper on the ground. She ran, opening her wings, and glided to their position.

Mal looked up, “General, I don’t know what’s wrong with this rookie. He just keeps saying he needs to save them.”

Ali’s eyebrows furrowed, “Rookie?” She dropped down beside Mal, who was still holding the Trooper, “Take off your helmet.”

The Clone stopped and said, “General Kora!”

Ali reached over to remove the Trooper’s helmet, “You need this off, you’ll calm down faster.” She pulled it off and recognized Sights.

“You are one lucky rookie, Sights,” Ali smiled with relief.

Sights, however, wasn’t smiling, “General, the Captain. Is he alright?”

Ali frowned and turned to Mal, “You haven’t found him?”

“He was covering ARC Trooper Push right there,” Sights pointed to an empty patch of ground, “I was covering him. Then he told me to go. I didn’t. I was covering him. He ordered…” Sights trailed off.

Ali moved closer, “Hey, Sights, you did very well.”

Sights looked into her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Ali grinned meekly and stood up. She went to where Sights had pointed and crouched down. Underneath footprints that weren’t her Troopers, she noticed signs of a struggle. Her eyes got wide and she looked out beyond their base noticing signs of people being dragged. Her troops being dragged. She ran to the edge of the clearing and got down again, picking up a very familiar glove. Her senses telling her what she feared most.

Sights and Mal ran up behind her, and she answered their unasked question without turning around. “They were taken. Captain Trick, Push, and three other Troopers were taken.”


	2. Chapter 2

**305th Battalion Camp, Bakura, 314 Days after Geonosis**

Ali stood at attention at her command center. Holograms of Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, and Shaak Ti were displayed in front of her.

“What is your request, General Kora?” Mace Windu asked calmly yet with a sternness in his voice that commanded an honest answer.

Ali shifted her weight to her left side and brought her hand up, gesturing at all of them, “Masters of the Council, the Separatist forces here on Bakura have captured my Captain, ARC Trooper, and three other soldiers in a surprise attack. It was my carelessness that caused this, but I need permission for a… rescue mission of sorts.”

She watched Obi-Wan put his hand up to his beard in thought and knew what he was contemplating.

Adi Gallia was the one who answered, “We understand the importance of a commanding officer besides yourself in your ranks, but a rescue mission could cost the lives of many including yourself. We honor your gallantry, but that is a sacrifice we cannot take lightly considering the Jedi are spread thin as it is.”

“Master Gallia is right,” Mace Windu said, “we cannot risk it at this moment.”

“But…” Ali stopped herself from an outburst. “Masters, I understand that I should not mourn the loss of my Troops, that I should be prepared to lose many, and that I should take on another Captain for my battalions; however,” she motioned to Obi-Wan, “as Master Obi-Wan knows, my Captain knows information that is perilous in the enemy’s hands. I am sure he will not talk under even the most painful of tortures, but I would rather not risk this particular information into the clutches of the Separatists.”

Shaak Ti spoke up, “If this is true, that changes things.” She turned to Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “Captain Trick does know a lot of information. Perhaps a little too much considering his rank and Alpha designation.”

“Your Captain is an Alpha?” Adi Gallia questioned quickly.

Ali nodded, “Yes, but I can assure you that he is loyal to the Republic.”

“I know Captain Trick has been with you awhile,” Shaak Ti said, “but his individuality might make it difficult for us. He could quickly turn his allegiance.”

Ali opened her mouth to reply, but a soft look from Obi-Wan made her stop.

“When I accompanied the 212th to Andara to help Genrals Kora and Garen Muln, Captain Trick worked closely with my Commander, Cody. Captain Trick remembered Cody from training, and the two got along well, coming up with many of the strategies we used on the planet.” Obi-Wan looked away from Ali and to the other Masters, “In that time, our battalions had to share information, making both Captain Trick and General Kora aware of everything our battalion was doing and vice versa. It was no fault of either officer, it’s just how the battle plans and strategies fell. I am with Ali in saying that Captain Trick knows essential information, and must be rescued.”

Ali managed to hide her joy, but stood up a little straighter as her old friend agreed with her.

Shaak Ti nodded at Ali, “I agree with General Kenobi. Captain Trick and the others must be rescued if they hold information essential to the Republic.”

Ali couldn’t hide the small grin that played across her lips.

Mace Windu sighed, “How rough is the terrain? How many Troops do you think you’ll need for the mission? And how many did you lose in the surprise attack?”

“Master Windu, the terrain is like Alderaan, but wetter. Where our base is it is surrounded by small mountains and close enough to the capital to infiltrate.” Ali began to answer, “I should only need a squad or so, but I don’t think regular Troops could infiltrate as needed. The palace is heavily fortified, and I’m missing my ARC who would normally work with me on such things. And the loss was only nine, my men defended bravely.”

Mace Windu was quiet in contemplation.

Shaak Ti was the one who spoke up first, “Perhaps a Clone Commando squad will suit your efforts? Two squads have just returned from an infiltration mission.”

“Eight?” Ali questioned, “Commandos are perfect for the job, but I thought they only worked in fours?”

“Rho and Iota squads seem to work together flawlessly, so we keep them together,” Shaak Ti answered, “I would be happy to assign them to you.”

Ali bowed, “Thank you, Master Ti. That would be greatly appreciated.”

Adi Gallia spoke up, “You still need an ARC though?”

“It would be nice to have an experienced soldier on board.”

“I know just the one,” Obi-Wan grinned. He turned away from the command center and said, “Anakin.”

Ali’s eyebrow rose in curiosity while the three Masters turned toward Obi-Wan’s hologram.

Anakin Skywalker soon stepped into the space with Obi-Wan, “Hello, Masters. What can I do for you today?”

Ali smiled; she liked the charm and charisma of Anakin and remembered the few times they met up on missions while he was Obi-Wan’s apprentice.

Obi-Wan answered him, “Master Kora needs your assistance and input.”

“Master Kora,” Anakin bowed, “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise, Anakin,” She smiled and bowed back, “Congratulations on Knighthood. Sorry about missing it, but I had a negotiation on Pantora.”

Anakin smiled, “That’s okay, Master Kora. Duty does come first, and I’m sure you were overly successful on Pantora because of your great negotiation skills.”

Ali smiled at the obvious compliment, but saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes and grin, “Come now, enough with the niceties. General Kora has a rescue mission to plan and is in need of an ARC.”

“Skywalker,” Mace Windu started, “do you have an ARC Trooper available for Kora to use?”

Anakin crossed his arms, “I’ve got two that are under my Captain, Rex. Hand-picked by him to be in the 501st and become ARCs.” He thought for a moment, “If you need an ARC, I can send you Fives and keep Echo with me; that is, if you’re only in need of one.”

“One will do just fine,” Ali answered, “Is he good at infiltration?”

“Can’t say for sure,” Anakin said, “but he is the more head-strong out of the two. Echo’s more for rules…” He glanced at Obi-Wan.

“Perfect, send him over,” Ali smiled.

Anakin nodded.

“That settles it,” Mace Windu concluded. “Shaak Ti, you will send the Clone Commando squads to Ali to help her, they will replace the lost nine; and Skywalker, you will send your ARC to aid her as well.”

“Very good,” Adi Gallia said.

Ali looked down humbly, “Thank you, Masters.”

“May the Force be with us,” Mace Windu said. They all bowed to each other as the stream closed.

\-----

**Jaaku Palace, Outskirts of Tien City, Bakura, 315 Days after Geonosis**

They had captured him. He was suspended in a glowing red room and it was hot. His armor had been stripped off of him, his body-suit was ripped off, and he had tried everything he knew to escape. Twice.

Trick closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try to calm his aching body. He had a cauterized wound in his side that still burned—the Count had gotten frustrated—and his long hair was dripping sweat onto sore muscles. The blaster wound in his thigh wasn’t making matters any easier, as it had started trickling blood.  

He heard the door open, but didn’t look up. He knew who it was.

“I hope,” said the deep voice, “that you reconsider your position. You would be a strong ally against the Republic. I would have you as a General.”

Trick looked up, rage on his face, “Ner tsad bah’la Jetiise! Ni duraanir gar hut’uun! Ni tal’galar gar! Gar kyr’adyc!”

“Hm.” Count Dooku held a neutral face, “So be it.” He waved his hand at the droid sitting by the control panel. The droid turned on the electric pulse and pushed it up to the highest point.

It hit Trick hard. His back arched, his hands formed tight fists, and it took every ounce of his energy not to scream. He would rather die than betray the Republic. Betray his brothers. Betray Ali. He hoped Push and the other Troops would hold the same.

The pulses stopped and Trick slumped forward, breathing hard.

“I hope that was lesson enough,” Dooku said, walking out of the room, “because the others get the same.”

Trick spit towards him, “Ne shab’rud’ni shabuir.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**305th Battalion Camp, Bakura, 317 Days after Geonosis**

Ali paced her tent. She had been pacing it for the last two days waiting for the Troops she was promised. She could sense her captured soldiers were in pain and hoped they would hold out for her to get there.

She was doing everything she could to keep herself occupied. She had visited the Medic tent to help ease her wounded. She helped repair the Mess tent and made a rousing speech to her Troops there. She scouted with Sei to make sure no more surprise attacks were made.

But now there was nothing to do but wait. Sei had become her right-hand officer, and she was thankful for the relief, but she needed her strong-minded Captain and ARC back.

Mal poked his head in, “Is the General busy?”

Ali scoffed, “Do I look busy? Don’t answer that.” She waved a hand for him to come in. “And no salut—” She turned around to see Mal standing at attention.

Mal looked embarrassed, “Oh, sorry sir.” He immediately relaxed.

“Any news at all?” Ali asked anxiously.

Mal grinned, “A cruiser just entered the planet’s atmosphere.”

A smile spread over her face and she ran over to Mal and started to push the soldier out of her tent, “Come on, we’re going to go rescue our brothers!”

Mal and Ali hastily joined Sei at the temporary landing pad their company had set up.

“Just one cruiser is landing. General Skywalker’s ship is in orbit,” Sei reported.

Ali looked up to see the cruiser pass over and loop back around to land. She put a hand on Sei’s shoulder, “I’m going to contact Anakin, send the Troops to me.”

“Yes sir.”

Ali walked over to her command center and punched in the contact frequency signal.

Anakin’s hologram appeared around the center. “Master Ali! I see my ship made it safely to you.”

Ali dipped her head, “It’s landing now.”

“Good!” Anakin smiled, “Fives and the Commandos have some extra supplies for you. Just some grenade gifts courtesy of the 501st.”

Ali smiled back, “Thank you, I’m sure they’ll come in handy.”

“Glad to help,” Anakin replied.

“General Kora.”

Ali looked over her shoulder to see an approaching ARC Trooper decorated in the 501st colours. His demeanor was relaxed, but he looked like he was ready to take on some heavy business. He had taken his helmet off and she saw a small number 5 tattoo on his temple. She motioned him over and into the stream.

“Fives! Looks like you made it with no difficulty,” Anakin spoke to the ARC.

Another figure stepped into the stream on Anakin’s side, “Good to see you made it too.”

“Thank you, General, Rex,” Fives nodded to both of them.

Rex turned to Ali, “He’s a good one, General Kora. He’ll help you get Trick and the others back.”

“Thank you again, Captain Rex, for letting me borrow a valuable member of your team for this mission,” She nodded at Rex and turned to Anakin, “And thank you, Anakin, for the… supplies.”

Anakin grinned, “Send him back after you’re through with him. Echo won’t bend the rules as well as Fives.”

“Can do,” Ali replied.

“May the Force be with you.”

“And may the Force be with you.” Ali closed the stream.

She turned to Fives, who saluted her, “General Kora, I am ARC Trooper Fives here on your request.”

“At ease Fives, there’s really no need to salute,” Ali punched in some coordinates on the command center, “Anakin tells me you’re independent. Good. I have a plan of attack, but I need to know that if plans change you can handle coming up with a new strategy.”

Fives grinned, “Of course, General.”

“Good,” She glanced back toward the cruiser, “Now where are the Commandos?”

Fives turned and gave a wave. Nine Commandos came running up in perfect order. “Two squads of General Zey’s finest.”

Ali held an impressed look, “Names?”

The lead Commando answered her immediately, “I am Sergeant RC-217.”

“Not numbers, names. I know you have them.” Ali said again.

RC-217 looked uncomfortable as he glanced back and forth between the two squads. “Sir, we don’t generally give out our names, it’s more for our brothers’ sake, than anything else.”

Ali looked tired, “If you do not wish to give your names, then that’s fine. It is your _choice_. I will tell you, however, that all of my men go by names, and I will call them as such. If you prefer your number, I will use that.”

The sergeant looked at her and then back at his squads, they all gave a curt nod. “Sir, my name is Lux. On Rho Squad: Their leader is Dusk, and then you have Zion, Dawes, and Breaks. On Iota Squad: It’s me, Turret, Pip, and Yav.”

“Thank you, Sergeant, I appreciate it.”

“Ma’am,” Lux started, “If I may ask, why you would rather use our names?”

“I would like to be known by my name, wouldn’t you?” Ali said flippantly, “You are all men, and you have names. Why wouldn’t I use them? Plus, numbers are too long.” She gave a halfhearted smile.

The commandos shrugged in agreement.

“Now,” Ali began, “I hear you’re straight from a mission with Sergeant Skirata. You’ll find that I am _not_ Skirata, and nor do I plan or act like him. No, I have not met him; but I can already tell you this. You are free to go about things as you want to, you can complete the mission in any way, shape, and form. _However_ , you will follow my command, or the command of a higher officer. If I give you an order, I expect that order to be fulfilled. I don’t care how, just get it done. Got that?”

“Sir, yes sir!” All of the commandos saluted in attention.

She turned back to the command center, “Alright. Let me familiarize all of you on our plan of attack.”

She went into detail on how the palace was laid out, she had gotten Trick and Push to scan it not long ago. Fives suggested entering from above, considering that would give them a small advantage over the droids positioned around the area, Ali agreed. She went into the plan to get Trick and the others out of there saying, “We’re here for a rescue mission. Not heroics. Do not go out of your way to confront any of the enemy.” They finished up the brief and were dismissed, Fives staying by Ali’s side.

Both of them were looking at the palace scans when a voiced asked, “General Kora?”

Ali turned to see Sights standing behind her. “Sights, shouldn’t you be in the Mess eating? Your shift is over, you must be hungry?”

“Yes, General,” Sights removed his helmet, “But I can’t help thinking that Captain Trick and ARC Trooper Push being kidnapped is my fault. I was covering them.”

Ali let Sights finish before saying, “Nobody is blaming you, Sights. You did what you could and I’m sure Trick and Push are very grateful for that. Now, stop thinking this was your fault and go get something to eat.” She turned back around to keep viewing the hologram.

Fives leaned back against the command center with a grin, “General, that’s not all he wanted to say.”

“Hm?” Ali looked up at him.

“The rookie is still standing here,” Fives went on, “He’s not very hungry.”

Ali turned back around to Sights who instantly snapped into attention and said, “I request to be put on the rescue mission team. I will feel as if I have paid my debt to my brothers by helping rescue them.”

Ali sighed as Fives smiled. “Sights, you’re a rookie.”

“Just give me an order and I will do it, I just need to help.”

“General Kora has a point,” Fives spoke to Sights, “you’re just a rookie.”

“I will stand guard and snipe.”

Fives chuckled, “You think you’re any better than the Commandos?”

Ali sighed and answered Fives, “He’s damn good.”

Sights stayed in attention as Ali looked up at him. She knew Sights still would feel guilty even after they brought back Trick and Push. He would feel guilty until his debt was paid with those two.

“You will stand guard at the end of every corridor.”

Sights began to smile and Fives had a look of satisfaction written all over his face.

“You will give me and your brothers cover, and you will do exactly as I say. No disobeying orders like with the Captain.” Ali crossed her arms.

“Yes, General Kora! I will not let you down!” Sights’ smile widened.

Ali side-eyed him, “I expect that.” She turned back around to the commander center, signifying his dismissal.

Fives turned and set his helmet on the side of the center, “You understand us Clones.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” A slight smile played on her face.

He leaned forward and zoomed in on a twist of hallways that they needed to take to get down to the prison cells. “You understand that we are not Jedi, we seek revenge and debts paid for our brothers.”

She turned her head to Fives, thinking that this particular ARC was just as Skywalker had said—outspoken. “Fives, you, all of your brothers, and I were trained in similar fashions. You were rigorously taught from when you were an infant to when you became an ARC. You were pushed through certain circumstances that tested your skills, reasoning, courage, and body. The only difference is that you were raised a soldier and I was raised a Jedi. There are times I want revenge on the people or things that took a friend’s life, and many times I have paid back a life-debt to a friend in need. We just act on things differently is all.”

Fives was looking at her by this point, “I haven’t been around many other Generals, but I can tell you that you are as wise as General Kenobi.”

Ali let out a bark-like laugh, “General Obi-Wan and I have been good friends for a long time, and it’s about time he rubbed off on me.” She collapsed the hologram of the palace, “But you’ll also find that I can be as reckless as General Skywalker, which I’m sure you’re used to.”

Fives shrugged, “I’ve found that reckless Jedi are the most interesting to work with.”

“Then you’re in the right place,” she said, switching off the command board. She messed with the feather she had tangled into her hair when she had passed the trials; it was her way of contemplating a situation.

It was quiet between the two of them for a few seconds before Fives asked, “General?”

“Yes?” she replied, dropping her habit quickly.

“I’d just thought I’d say that I admire how you’re giving that rookie a chance,” Fives leaned against the center in a casual posture.

Ali smiled genuinely, “I take it you were given a chance?”

“From Captain Rex and Commander Cody personally,” Fives grinned as well, “I owe them my title.”

Ali raised her eyebrows, “You may owe it to them that they noticed your skills and competence, but you owe no one your title besides yourself. You earned your title.”

Fives’ eyebrows furrowed together. Nobody had ever told him that he had earned his ARC status; he had always been told that he had been _picked_ to train as an ARC Trooper.

Ali noticed his expression, “You must have shown courage and innovation with a strategy or within battle. Becoming an ARC is a top achievement.”

“I know, sir…” Fives spoke slowly, “I guess I’ve just never looked at it that way. I’ve always thought I got lucky.”

“And while luck might have had something to do with it,” Ali spoke through a chuckle, “you still were chosen based on skill.”

Fives paused in thought, and then said, “That’s how you chose your ARCs.”

Ali nodded, “I only have one that has shown that kind of innovation and prowess on the battlefront, besides my Captain of course; but I’m always on the lookout for others that exude those qualities.”

Fives grinned knowingly, “I’d keep your eye on that rookie then.”

“Why do you think he’s coming with us?” Ali laughed and started to walk back to her tent before saying, “I’d like for you to go brief Sights, _that rookie_ we’re taking with us. After that, get some rest because we leave at dusk.”

Fives nodded back, “Thank you, General Kora.” 


End file.
